


《Breath》第五章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第五章

**只是利益吗**

        踏 踏 踏 踏

        黎明时分，一切都陷入了沉默中，只有运动鞋有节奏地踏在跑步机上的声音。在仪表板上出现的数字为6.23 KM，并且正在逐步增加。一个按照目标缩短距离的年轻人跑得满脸汗水。没有停止的想法，大手抓住一条小毛巾粗略擦拭汗水，然后把它扔回同一个地方。

        现在Tul在思考着……他想起昨晚的事。

        瞬间 

        某个喘不过气快要窒息的人的模糊面孔闪过他的脑海，两只手比之前紧紧捏起了拳头。

        他几乎真的快杀死Hin了。

        这个想法使得胸部内的心脏迅速跳动，不是因为筋疲力尽，不是因为过度激动，而是一种深深的恐惧，可能真的一天会下手。

        Tul意识到他应该去看医生，应该检查精神状态，但凭借他的地位，无法透露Metthanan Tul精神状态不好的事情出去，一切都必须依赖他……Gornhin……Tul唯一不愿意离开的只有这个人。

        这是唯一的一个人，他可以真正能够看懂自己。

        那个人还在他的床上熟睡着。当醒来的第一眼，那个年轻人必须赶紧探探对方的鼻尖，确认他还在呼吸，还想要唤醒他，但Tul又意识到应该让他休息一下，鉴于昨晚自己表现出的与野兽没有分别的行为。

        尽管，有一件事Tul一直在问自己……为什么他要容忍这些。

        因为自己给予了他什么吗？

        从小到大，Gornhin接受的教育与他没有什么不同，作为仆人的孩子，在一所世界有名的学费昂贵的学校学习。因为是他向父亲开口。Tul每次都受到嘉奖，每次都为学校增加名声，还有让家庭得到了称赞。除此之外他不曾向父亲要求过什么……

        “爸爸让Hin和我一起去学习吧。”

        他只是说了一句话……无论去到哪里，做了什么，永远都会有Gornhin在一起。

        如果是别人，Tul可能会认为这是利益使然，他给予，然后对方回报。因为这个人的整个生命从来没有得到任何善意，他在很好的大学学习，因为祖母这个人仍然关心她的社会声誉，尽管是害怕朋友说她不喜欢混血孙子的传闻。因此，他必须以优异的表现回报，学习成绩首屈一指，否则，会受到严厉处罚。

        无论他做什么，他都必须是第一名。为家族提供足够的“吹嘘资本”他才有喘息的空间。

        什么是放纵?Tul不知道，一味地给予不奢望回报，Tul也不曾触摸到回报。

        当他收到，他就不得不回报给与之相称的投资。否则，他就只是一个产品……失败的产品。

        这样的想法使Tul看着亲密的人，他给了对方和自己没有不同的东西，因为希望他保守秘密，但有时候，那个年轻人事实上自己也已经知道，他有的东西不止于此。

        在他和他之间，在一起十年的时间里，不仅仅只是主人和仆人。

        即使不想承认，但Gornhin是那个使他至少还像普通人一样活着的人……还知道怎么关心他。

        即使父母死在面前，他也不会感觉到什么，但如果那个人是亲密的人……

        “我到底在想什么啊。”Tul摒弃掉这个想法，他不需要软弱，无论是什么让他软弱，他都会完全摆脱掉。

        “因为他还有用。”年轻人得出这一的结论，他不希望和Gornhin就只有床上的事。他能做什么，对方也必须一起做到，为了抓住重要力量统治Metthanan的一切。

        这个人脑海中的想法按下停止键，抓起毛巾粗略擦去汗水，突然响起了手机铃声……

        RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr

        Tul拿起放在设备前面的手机，不用看就知道是谁这么早打电话。

        “怎么了麻烦精。”

        [欸，别叫我麻烦精。]

        “那怎么称呼你好呢?好事之徒？”

        [……]

        Tul抬起嘴角笑了笑，当任性的孩子在电话另一端沉默地表态……生气了。

        “嗷，怎么了Tin，如果不说话，P要挂电话了。”

        [这还差不多。]

        当他叫回个好名字时，在电话线另一端的人是愉快的声音，然后直奔主题。

        [P告诉爸爸让他打些钱过来给我。]

        这个人皱了皱眉头，但只一会儿，Tul又再次笑了笑。

        “只有13岁，你已经花了太多钱了Tin。”（13岁就睡上洋妞我服！）

        [反正爸妈已经用钱敷衍我了，再要一点，一点点，他们不会麻烦的。]

        同父异母的弟弟的声音愠怒，那个在另一头说了很多的人表明他受伤了，而这边的人没有忘记扮演好哥哥的角色，克制住想怒吼声音。

        “但P没有用钱敷衍你啊，Tin。”让他知道只有唯一一个希望他好的人。

        [Tin不是不相信P Tul的话……但为什么P和他们一样都不来找Tin。]

        说话的人意识到自己的话不对，于是转变了话语，并且声音变得像弱者一样，他无法与父母交谈……Tin唯一的一个只有他，只尊敬他一个，并只愿意遵循他给自己安排的路径。

        “别生气了麻烦精，P尽量找时间亲自去，但不要忘记P还有课呢。”

        [……]

        Tul意识到弟弟不满意，他假装叹了口气，当问及费用时。

        “要多少钱？P会试着问父亲看看。”

        电话另一头立马说了金额，让这个人用假装担心的口吻，然而还是接受了，倾听的孩子在切断电话线之前，知道他想要多说几句。Tul没有忘记告诉他总结。

        “虽然P还不能去找你，但你必须知道P是多么的想念你。”

        [不要说得Tin好像是个小孩子一样了，就……Tin也想念P Tul呐。]

        弟弟在挂断电话之前这么说，让刚刚完成锻炼的人几乎笑出来，不是因为扭捏，而是因为……一切都正如预期的那样。

        Tin与沿着他的手指尖移动的提线木偶没有不同……一个被抚养长大的情况完全不同于他的人。想要什么都有，任性霸道不曾有谁训斥，手里不缺钱，并且是唯一被接受的继承人。

        而他从未表示出反感这个兄弟，相反，他支持一切，提供给他想要的一切，提供给他需要的一切，鼓励弟弟成为一个被宠坏的不关心任何人的孩子，但唯一只顺从他。

        一切都朝他所想的方向发展，因为……这所房子里的人，已经不在乎自己的孩子了。

        Tul将是他唯一的依靠，单亲家庭，还有弟弟的一切……保留以备将来要用的棋子。

        甚至有时候，年轻人必须摒弃荒谬的想法，令人难以置信的是，但他听到麻烦精的抱怨，他心情会很愉悦。在返回房间之前，他停下来去找了领班。

        “Lin阿姨有瘀伤的治疗方法吗？”

        “Khun Tul是怎么了吗？”

        领班很震惊地问道，那年轻人又改口。

        “我不小心踢到了桌腿。”这个借口使得对方匆匆寻找药品，而那个“踢到桌腿”的人没有拒绝她的药膏，但只是拿着药走回到卧室，因为是另一个人需要它。

        Tul认为只是有利可图的那个人。

* * *

 

        “已经醒了吗？”

        突然

        “嗯Khun Tul，很对不起，我睡过头了。”

        一旦再次回到房间，来自太阳的光线照进卧室，看到那个在他外出的时候还在床上熟睡的人，已经回到小房间洗澡，穿好衣服了，并且还回来收拾好了被弄脏的床，铺设了一张新床单取代。

        但年轻混血儿的视线固定在……学生制服上。

学生衬衫最上面的纽扣系上的，并根据所有规定正确地绑扎了领带，直到不得不迈步走过来。

        “让我看看。”

        Hin听到立马身体僵住，当指尖触摸到几乎用领子完全遮住的颈部时，然而阻止了对方的手。

        “我没事。”Gornhin确认，并且还用洗衣篮避开了一下，想快点把它拿下楼，但……

        倏地

        “让我给你脱掉和你脱掉之间，选择哪一个?”房间的主人紧紧抓住他的手腕拽回来，直至他只能哑口无言，不知道该怎么回答，因为这不是一个问题，这是一个命令。Patapee不想让对方看到的衬衫布料下的皮肤，但还是轻轻地将篮子放下。

        “我……”Gornhin只说了一个字就安静下来了，因为美丽的眼睛仍然凝视着他，直到只能从脖子上慢慢地解开领带拉下来，他还没反应过来，因为年轻的混血儿伸出手来快速地解开了他衣领的纽扣，他能做的只是垂下眼眸看着地板。

        “这是！”

        脖子一旦暴露在视线里，看到的人顿口无言。

        脖子上有大面积的瘀伤，不像昨晚一样是红色的，然而它呈现出一种看起来很可怕的紫红色，衣领在那一瞬间变得沉重，直到Tul忍不住用手轻轻触碰，在开口问之前，一时之间说不出话来。

        “很疼吗？”

        “没有。”

        即便是收到这样的答案，听到的人还是没办法相信，当看着眼睛仍知道他一定很疼，直到应该不会觉得不满意的人，指尖爱抚遍布的瘀伤，在抬头看那个盯着地板的涣散的眼睛之前。

        “今天不要去上课了。”

        “不行 Khun Tul！”刚命令完，Gornhin马上争辩，同时坚决地摇摇头，小心翼翼地抬起头与之对视，结果发现说话的人是认真的。

        “今天你最好呆在家里。”

        虽然听者听到担忧的话语后会立即感受到力量，但他不接受这些话，心里不想让对方孤身一人。而昨天的事再次发生，不愿被独自留下……当主人决定努力前行的时候，他必须跟上。

        即使错过一天的学校教育似乎没有太大的影响，但如果他停止尝试的话，他和Khun Tul之间的距离只会越来越远。

        尽管Tul怀疑Gornhin忍耐是因为想要报答被托养的恩惠，事实上，Hin试图像主人一样学习，是为了让自己有机会看到与主人相同的风景，因为他只想为这个人带来最大的利益。

        而Tul需要Hin这样的重要力量来考虑盈利或亏损。Patapee想让他获得更多利益却没有奢求任何回报，一点也没有。没有人不想要补偿，这是这个仆人的孩子唯一想要的东西……留在他身边。

        如果性伴侣的关系终结，至少，他还有其他方法可以让这个男人受益。

        “但别人会怀疑的。”

        Tul看着好像还要说话的脸，直到Hin匆匆忙忙地说出原因。

        “昨天我还没事，突然就告诉别人请假，这样看起来不对劲，然后如果告诉别人说我病了，妈妈或其他人可能会看到脖子上的伤痕。只要我去上课并且打好领带，我真的不会有事的，Khun Tul。”他说得有些轻松，当看到顺手的姿态，匆匆举起双手扣好衬衫，但……

        “来上药先。”这句话让Patapee看到对方也拿了一管药膏。

        “谢谢，一会儿我再……”

        “倾斜脖子。”

        “嗯?”

        “我说倾斜脖子，哪里听不明白。”但在要伸手接过药之前，对方用低沉的声音回复他，让Gornhin困惑便又重复自己的话。当浓稠的药膏涂在脖子上，然后他吓了一跳。大手把脖子推到另一边倾斜。伸出指尖触摸瘀伤的手法是……温柔的。

        轻轻地温柔地抚摸，仿佛怕他疼，使得承受的人捏紧了手，试图只看自己的脚，因为不想让主人知道……他心跳得很快。

        这种感觉试图按压它到心脏最深处。

        而Tul正看着颜色可怕的淤伤，而不是看对方的眼睛。知道没有必要这样做，但他真的情不自禁。

        如果自己不这样做，他可能会觉得就像一个铅块压在他心上一样。

        直到全部涂完，触摸所有的伤痕，Tul慢慢放下手，在回头看之前。

        手还没放下

        突然，这个男人双手握住对方脖子，将亲密的人拉进怀抱，低头埋在对方肩膀上，感觉到他总是暴力对待的人的震惊。

        **“你不要死。”**

        亲眼见到所有的瘀伤，让他感到害怕……害怕Hin死去。

        被抱着人的身体僵住了，在说话之前靠近。

        “我没那么容易死的，Khun Tul。”

        _**我发誓我会在你身边，直到生命最后一口气息。**_

        如果可以请求佛陀，Gornhin会请求自己不要先死，因为他不希望让这个人孤独一人，即便生活是痛苦的，他也愿意受苦。

        从这个男人的生命里减轻痛苦……无论Khun Tul这样做是否是因为想买他的忠诚，他都证实了原来的那句话。

        听到的人沉默了一会儿，在来看他的脸之前，伸出手轻轻地扣住对方的脖子，然后……

        同时

        “Khun Tul！”

        线条锐利的英俊面孔低了下来，隔着学生衬衫衣领亲吻他的脖子，维持了一段时间。在看着那张充满困惑的脸之前。

        _**“记住，你对我很重要。”**_

         哪怕这是一个谎言，但Gornhin内心深处仍愿相信。

        虽然说话的人自己也不明白……他说这句话时的感觉究竟是怎么回事。

* * *

 

        “喔嗬！你，你是认为泰国在北极吗？”

        “混蛋Krb。”

        “老子的名字叫Nakrb，不是混蛋Krb，不要给我乱改啊Khun Gornhin。”

        Patapee只能摇了摇头，当走进演讲室时，身材高大名叫Nakrb的年轻人喊着挑逗，让许多同学都笑了，也是，已经将结束这三年了，但服装按照要求没有不同，从新生中他看起来真的很奇怪。

        “大清早都被你搅和了。”

        “顺便问一下，你的少爷在哪里？”亲密的朋友轻笑，然后走过来，而Gornhin将衣领移到更高的位置，并回答道。

        “去见教授了，打电话去谈主题活动。”

        “我真的想知道，他有喘息的时间吗？一会那个人把他叫过去，一会这个人又来找。”Nakrb抱怨着此事，这个人看到朋友在那边做这一年以来的工作行程。难怪当他在大三时，是通过压倒性的投票选出的主席，受到教授还有前两任委员会主席的信任。

        这些话让听者叹了口气。

        “如果可能的话，我想代替他，然后让Khun Tul休息一下。”

        “又来了吗？忠实的奴隶。”Gornhin想发作，当大肌肉在旁边，叫大家给他设定的绰号，但这是事实，直到难以回应只能摇了摇头。

        “呃，我是奴隶，不担心主人还会担心谁?”

        **“担心你自己啊。”**

        话音刚落

        突然，朋友漫不经心的声音让这个年轻人触及到了些什么，直到转过头看，然后发现那个喜欢让任何人觉得他大脑只是一块肌肉的人，用严肃的眼睛看着自己，即使嘴巴在微笑，语气仍然很调皮。

        “你的生活与臭Tul太过于息息相关了，OK，你可能会说你的房子，你的家庭，你的祖上受到的仁慈慷慨让你感激Tul的祖父，但这都什么年代了，我们工作也必须休息，每次我请你去哪里，你都不去，告诉我说必须要为你的主人工作。我真的很担心你高强度的学习，要一直跟着他当奴隶吗？”虽说Nakrb用了相当难听的词，但这确实是他的地位。听者叹了口气，用另一种方式逃避这个问题。

        “你不明白。”

        “天啊！我哪里不明白了，哪里？解释给Nakrb听啊。”

        “……”

        当朋友穷追不舍，一个敏锐的年轻人做的只是沉默，然后拿起研究表，给鼓励朋友的人拥有普通学生一样的生活。

        应该知道，已经多少年了Krb，Hin他允许在哪里。

        “呃，算了，我说了这么多，一会死Tul和他仆人又要排斥我了。”如果是这样，Nakrb不是个耳朵旁边有大脑的人，几年前，这个大块头家伙看了很多东西。当然，其中一个是每个人眼里都钦佩的好男人。

        死Tul有什么超过完美的男人，至少，当他近距离看着Hin的时候，唯一不可预测出眼神里究竟意味着什么。

        “话说，你还记得二年级的Rose学妹吗？”

        “谁?”突然，Nakrb换了个话题，使Hin转过身来和他谈话。

        “Rose学妹啊，短头发的女生，不高，脸蛋很漂亮，她啊在大二。嗬咦！任何看到她的人都应该记住她的脸，是响当当的名字，你不记得了吗？”Nakrb简直不相信自己的耳朵，让那些觉得自己没有更多印象的人只能皱起眉。

        “你别说外表了，你帮着说清她和我怎么会认识。”

        “来的人都在委员会办公室，你进去教学工作，不记得了吗？”听者回想起来，然后绞尽脑汁，为什么他不记得部分，因为这段时期，他开始听到老夫人回来，在家休息。直到他担心更多事情以至于忽略了别人的长相。

        “嗯，可以想象出来，怎么了?”

        “学妹她对你很感兴趣。”

        突然

        听众立即停了下来，在此之前……傻笑起来。

        “你骗人得太不走心了，死Krb，不可能。”那个年轻人笃定地说，不可能会有别人对他感兴趣，就大学的每个人都知道他是什么样的地位。

        “嗬咦！老子不是开玩笑的，我是说真的。”

        “所以学妹还不知道我是一个仆人。”

        “知道啊，你的事情在哪里没人知道？学妹的好朋友都已经跟她说过了。”当朋友开始说他是认真的，听者再次转身和他目光接触，这一次眼睛看起来似乎隐隐开始担心。

        “想认识一下吗？”虽然大个子看到了Gornhin沉默着，但……

        **“认识谁?”**

        五雷轰顶

        突然，Patapee真的吓了一跳，当有人出现在他和Nakrb中间，抬起头，看到了一个混血男子的笑容，那个人左看右看，并没有插进他们中间，只是抬起手，轻轻有节奏地拍了拍肩膀。

        当然，Nakrb继续笑着，然后只说了一个单词。

        “没有。”

        “你说的没有是指什么事，我两只耳朵都听到了‘想认识一下吗’这句话。”Tul问，那位亲密的朋友再次回答道。（这里开始Tul的自称换成“gu กู”）

        “噢！是我的狗。”

        “狗?”

        “呃，我新养了一只小狗。所以我问Hin想不想看一下，你呢?想认识一下吗？”Tul的眼睛稍微眯起来，虽然还在微笑，好像在谈论一个笑话，两者的脑子都在急速运转，想赶紧换个话题，如果他再继续他的话，Tul不会相信的。

        “呃，我喜欢狗，带我去看看吧，要知道Hin也很喜欢狗。”

        噗

        对方像发生车祸一样懵了，手肘撞到文件掉到了地上。而另一个人附和着回答这个问题。

        “没关系，Khun Tul我们去看看。”说的人低头收拾东西，然后不经意向下倾斜了脖子，导致想改变话题的人抓住机会。

        “这痕迹是怎么回事啊Hin。”

        糟了！

        Patapee一直隐藏自己的症状，当好朋友大呼小叫，虽然不知道标记可能只是衬衫上的污渍，但他只想到脖子上的淤伤，直到下意识地将双手伸到脖子上，用紧密的衣领掩盖，在手忙脚乱时……

        很快

        “你认为我是无关要紧的人吗？转过头了对着我。”Tul在微笑着问之前抓住Nakrb的手，抓住的手……收得太紧了。

        “蛤，你还在意这种小事，臭男人。”Nakrb转过身来轻视地说，然后把手抽出来，让Gornhin稍稍松了一口气，放下了手，听到两人正在争论，听着觉得太荒谬了。

        “我不叫臭男人，我叫Tul。”

        “现在敢说‘gu’了吗？”

        “更多我都敢做。”

        Nakrb是少数的Tul愿意在他面前展露这一面的人，直到Gornhin感到松了一口气，至少他的主人已经向朋友敞开心扉，几乎要偷偷溜走，如果不是因为……

        “行，今天去看我家看小狗是吧？你也是Hin，不能拒绝，因为我是被迫的……明白了吗臭男人Tul！”

        “好啊，混蛋Nakrb。”虽然Tul会随意地回答这些话，但眼睛一点也没笑，其次是……为什么不看，好朋友怀疑的目光仍然停留在Gornhin的脖子没有移开。

        死Nakrb不是傻瓜，没有再问不代表他毫无疑问。


End file.
